La Reina de las Nieves
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: *AU* Kristoff y Anna son dos niños, grandes amigos, que llevan una vida como otra cualquiera... Pero un día todo cambia por algo tan simple como un grano de arena y Kristoff desaparece. Anna lo buscará por todas partes... incluso si el destino acaba llevandola hasta las puertas del castillo de Elsa, la malvada Reina de las Nieves. /Adaptación del cuento de Hans Christian Andersen.
1. PRIMER EPISODIO

**¡Hola!**

**Esta idea se me ocurrió después de tanto discutir sobre Elsa y la reina de las nieves sobre si era mejor un personaje u otro.**

**Cae de cajón que al ser la adaptación de un cuento no es muy largo (Tan sólo 7 capítulos que subiré cada día) y la forma de contarlo esta dirigida a niños. **

**¡No lo olviden!**

* * *

_PRIMER EPISODIO_

_Trata del espejo y del trozo de espejo_

* * *

Atención, que vamos a empezar. Cuando hayamos llegado al final de esta parte sabremos más que ahora; pues esta historia trata de un duende perverso, uno de los peores, ¡como que era el diablo en persona!

Un día estaba de muy buen humor, pues había construido un espejo dotado de una curiosa propiedad: todo lo bueno y lo bello que en él se reflejaba se encogía hasta casi desaparecer, mientras que lo inútil y feo destacaba y aún se intensificaba. Los paisajes más hermosos aparecían en él como espinacas hervidas, y las personas más virtuosas resultaban repugnantes o se veían en posición invertida, sin tronco y con las caras tan contorsionadas, que era imposible reconocerlas; y si uno tenía una peca, podía tener la certeza de que se le extendería por la boca y la nariz.

Era muy divertido, decía el diablo.

Si un pensamiento bueno y piadoso pasaba por la mente de una persona, en el espejo se reflejaba una risa sardónica, y el diablo se retorcía de puro regocijo por su ingeniosa invención.

Cuantos asistían a su escuela de brujería —pues mantenía una escuela para duendes— contaron en todas partes que había ocurrido un milagro; desde aquel día, afirmaban, podía verse cómo son en realidad el mundo y los hombres.

Dieron la vuelta al Globo con el espejo, y, finalmente, no quedó ya un solo país ni una sola persona que no hubiese aparecido desfigurada en él.

Luego quisieron subir al mismo cielo, deseosos de reírse a costa de los ángeles y de Dios Nuestro Señor.

Cuanto más se elevaban con su espejo, tanto más se reía éste sarcásticamente, hasta tal punto que a duras penas podían sujetarlo. Siguieron volando y acercándose a Dios y a los ángeles, y he aquí que el espejo tuvo tal acceso de risa, que se soltó de sus manos y cayó a la Tierra, donde quedó roto en cien millones, qué digo, en billones de fragmentos y aún más.

Y justamente entonces causó más trastornos que antes, pues algunos de los pedazos, del tamaño de un grano de arena, dieron la vuelta al mundo, deteniéndose en los sitios donde veían gente, la cual se reflejaba en ellos completamente contrahecha, o bien se limitaban a reproducir sólo lo irregular de una cosa, pues cada uno de los minúsculos fragmentos conservaba la misma virtud que el espejo entero.

A algunas personas, uno de aquellos pedacitos llegó a metérseles en el corazón, y el resultado fue horrible, pues el corazón se les volvió como un trozo de hielo.

Varios pedazos eran del tamaño suficiente para servir de cristales de ventana; pero era muy desagradable mirar a los amigos a través de ellos. Otros fragmentos se emplearon para montar anteojos, y cuando las personas se calaban estos lentes para ver bien y con justicia, huelga decir lo que pasaba.

El diablo se reía a reventar, divirtiéndose de lo lindo. Pero algunos pedazos diminutos volaron más lejos.

Ahora vas a oírlo...


	2. SEGUNDO EPISODIO

_Piensas que no somos _  
_tan distintos, después de todo. _  
_Cuerpo humano, almas humanas; _  
_pero bajo tu piel _  
_late un corazón caliente_  
y bajo mi piel  
no hay nada más que algo frío.

**"Cold" de Chris Tara/Kirtash (Laura Gallego) de la trilogía "Memorias de Idhún"**

* * *

_SEGUNDO EPISODIO_

_Un niño y una niña_

* * *

En la gran ciudad, donde viven tantas personas y se alzan tantas casas que no queda sitio para que todos tengan un jardincito —por lo que la mayoría han de contentarse con cultivar flores en macetas—, había dos niños pobres que tenían un jardín un poquito más grande que un tiesto. No eran hermano y hermana, pero se querían como si lo fueran. Los padres vivían en las buhardillas de dos casas contiguas. En el punto donde se tocaban los tejados de las casas, y el canalón corría entre ellos, se abría una ventanita en cada uno de los edificios; bastaba con cruzar el canalón para pasar de una a otra de las ventanas.

Los padres de los dos niños tenían al exterior dos grandes cajones de madera, en los que plantaban hortalizas para la cocina; en cada uno crecía un pequeño rosal, y muy hermoso por cierto. He aquí que a los padres se les ocurrió la idea de colocar los cajones de través sobre el canalón, de modo que alcanzasen de una a otra ventana, con lo que parecían dos paredes de flores. Zarcillos de guisantes colgaban de los cajones, y los rosales habían echado largas ramas, que se curvaban al encuentro una de otra; era una especie de arco de triunfo de verdor y de flores. Como los cajones eran muy altos, y los niños sabían que no debían subirse a ellos, a menudo se les daba permiso para visitarse; entonces, sentados en sus taburetes bajo las rosas, jugaban en buena paz y armonía.

En invierno, aquel placer se interrumpía. Con frecuencia, las ventanas estaban completamente heladas. Entonces los chiquillos calentaban a la estufa monedas de cobre, y, aplicándolas contra el hielo que cubría al cristal, despejaban en él una mirilla, detrás de la cual asomaba un ojo cariñoso y dulce, uno en cada ventana; eran los del niño y de la niña; él se llamaba Kristoff, y ella, Anna. En verano era fácil pasar de un salto a la casa del otro, pero en invierno había que bajar y subir muchas escaleras, y además nevaba copiosamente en la calle.

— Es un enjambre de abejas blancas —decía la abuela, que era muy viejecita.

— ¿Tienen también una reina? —preguntó un día el chiquillo, pues sabía que las abejas de verdad la tienen.

— ¡Claro que sí! —respondió la abuela—. Vuela en el centro del enjambre, con las más grandes, y nunca se posa en el suelo, sino que se vuelve volando a la negra nube. Algunas noches de invierno vuela por las calles de la ciudad y mira al interior de las ventanas, y entonces éstas se hielan de una manera extraña, cubriéndose como de flores.

— ¡Sí, ya lo he visto! -exclamaron los niños a dúo; y entonces supieron que aquello era verdad.

— ¿Y podría entrar aquí la reina de las nieves? —preguntó la muchachita.

— Déjala que entre -dijo el pequeño—. La pondré sobre la estufa y se derretirá.

Pero la abuela le acarició el cabello y se puso a contar otras historias.

Aquella noche, estando Kristoff en su casa medio desnudo, se subió a la silla que había junto a la ventana y miró por el agujerito. Fuera caían algunos copos de nieve, y uno de ellos, el mayor, se posó sobre el borde de uno de los cajones de flores; fue creciendo y creciendo, y se transformó, finalmente, en una doncella vestida con un exquisito vestido azul claro-oscuro hecho como de millones de copos en forma de estrella. Era hermosa y distinguida, pero de hielo, de un hielo cegador y centelleante, y, sin embargo, estaba viva; sus ojos brillaban como límpidas estrellas, pero no había paz y reposo en ellos. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza y una seña con la mano. El niño, asustado, saltó al suelo de un brinco; en aquel momento pareció como si delante de la ventana pasara volando un gran pájaro. Fue una sensación casi real.

Al día siguiente hubo helada con el cielo sereno, y luego vino el deshielo; después apareció la primavera. Lució el sol, brotaron las plantas, las golondrinas empezaron a construir sus nidos; se abrieron las ventanas, y los niños pudieron volver a su jardincito del canalón, encima de todos los pisos de las casas.

En verano, las rosas florecieron con todo su esplendor. La niña había aprendido una canción que hablaba de rosas, y en ella pensaba al mirar las suyas; y se la cantó a su compañero, el cual cantó con ella:

"Florecen en el valle las rosas,

Bendito seas, Jesús, que las haces tan hermosas."

Y los pequeños, cogidos de las manos, besaron las rosas y, dirigiendo la mirada a la clara luz del sol divino, le hablaron como si fuese el Niño Jesús. ¡Qué días tan hermosos! ¡Qué bello era todo allá fuera, junto a los lozanos rosales que parecían dispuestos a seguir floreciendo eternamente!

Kristoff y Anna, sentados, miraban un libro de estampas en que se representaban animales y pajarillos, y entonces...

— El reloj acababa de dar las cinco en el gran campanario —dijo Kristoff:— ¡Ay, qué pinchazo en el corazón! ¡Y algo me ha entrado en el ojo!

La niña le rodeó el cuello con el brazo, y él parpadeaba, pero no se veía nada.

— Creo que ya salió —dijo; pero no había salido. Era uno de aquellos granitos de cristal desprendidos del espejo, el espejo embrujado. Bien se acuerdan de él, de aquel horrible cristal que volvía pequeño y feo todo lo grande y bueno que en él se reflejaba, mientras hacía resaltar todo lo malo y ponía de relieve todos los defectos de las cosas. Pues al pobre Kristoff le había entrado uno de sus trocitos en el corazón. ¡Qué poco tardaría éste en volvérselo como un témpano de hielo! Ya no le dolía, pero allí estaba.

— ¿Por qué lloras? —preguntó el niño—. ¡Qué fea te pones! No ha sido nada. ¡Uf! —exclamó de pronto—, ¡aquella rosa está agusanada! Y mira cómo está tumbada. No valen nada, bien mirado. ¡Qué quieres que salga de este cajón! —y pegando una patada al cajón, arrancó las dos rosas.

— Kristoff, ¿qué haces? -exclamó la niña; y al darse él cuenta de su espanto, arrancó una tercera flor, se fue corriendo a su ventana y huyó de la cariñosa Anna.

Al comparecer ella más tarde con el libro de estampas, le dijo Kristoff que aquello era para niños de pecho; y cada vez que abuelita contaba historias, salía él con alguna tontería. Siempre que podía, se situaba detrás de ella, y, calándose unas gafas, se ponía a imitarla; lo hacía con mucha gracia, y todos los presentes se reían. Pronto supo remedar los andares y los modos de hablar de las personas que pasaban por la calle, y todo lo que tenían de peculiar y de feo. Y la gente exclamaba:

— Tiene una cabeza extraordinaria este chiquillo—. Pero todo venía del cristal que por el ojo se le había metido en el corazón; esto explica que se burlase incluso de la pequeña Anna, que tanto lo quería.

Sus juegos eran ahora totalmente distintos de los de antes; eran muy juiciosos. En invierno, un día de nevada, se presentó con una gran lupa, y sacando al exterior el extremo de su chaqueta, dejó que se depositasen en ella los copos de nieve.

— Mira por la lente, Anna —dijo; y cada copo se veía mucho mayor, y tenía la forma de una magnífica flor o de una estrella de diez puntas; daba gusto mirarlo.

— ¡Fíjate qué arte! —observó Kristoff—. Es mucho más interesante que las flores de verdad; aquí no hay ningún defecto, son completamente regulares. ¡Si no fuera porque se funden!

Poco más tarde, el niño, con guantes y su gran trineo a la espalda, dijo al oído de Anna.

— Me han dado permiso para ir a la plaza a jugar con los otros niños —y se marchó.

En la plaza no era raro que los chiquillos más atrevidos atasen sus trineos a los coches de los campesinos, y de esta manera paseaban un buen trecho arrastrados por ellos. Era muy divertido. Cuando estaban en lo mejor del juego, llegó un gran trineo pintado de blanco, ocupado por un personaje envuelto en una piel blanca y tocado con un gorro, blanco también. El trineo dio dos vueltas a la plaza, y Kristoff corrió a atarle el suyo, dejándose arrastrar. El trineo desconocido corría a velocidad creciente, y se internó en la calle más próxima; el conductor volvió la cabeza e hizo una seña amistosa a Kristoff, como si ya lo conociese. Cada vez que Kristoff trataba de soltarse, el conductor le hacía un signo con la cabeza, y el pequeño se quedaba sentado. Al fin salieron de la ciudad, y la nieve empezó a caer tan copiosamente, que el chiquillo no veía siquiera la mano cuando se la ponía delante de los ojos; pero la carrera continuaba. Él soltó rápidamente la cuerda para desatarse del trineo grande pero de nada le sirvió; su pequeño vehículo seguía sujeto, y corrían con la velocidad del viento. Se puso a gritar, pero nadie lo oyó; continuaba nevando intensamente, y el trineo volaba, pegando de vez en cuando violentos saltos, como si salvase fosos y setos. Kristoff estaba aterrorizado; quería rezar el Padrenuestro, pero sólo acudía a su memoria la tabla de multiplicar.

Los copos de nieve eran cada vez mayores, hasta que, al fin, parecían grandes pollos blancos. De repente dieron un salto a un lado, el trineo se detuvo, y la persona que lo conducía se incorporó en el asiento. La piel y el gorro eran de pura nieve, y ante los ojos del chiquillo se presentó una joven alta y esbelta, de un blanco resplandeciente. Era la Reina de las Nieves.

— Hemos corrido mucho —dijo—, pero, ¡qué frío! Métete en mi piel de oso.

Prosiguió, y lo sentó junto a ella en su trineo y lo envolvió en la piel. A él le pareció que se hundía en un torbellino de nieve.

— ¿Todavía tienes frío? —le preguntó la joven, besándolo en la frente. ¡Oh, sus labios eran peor que el hielo, y el beso se le entró en el corazón, que ya de suyo estaba medio helado! Tuvo la sensación de que iba a morir, pero no duró más que un instante; luego se sintió perfectamente, y dejó de notar el frío.

"¡Mi trineo! ¡No olvides mi trineo!", pensó él de pronto; pero estaba atado a uno de los pollos blancos, el cual echo a volar detrás de ellos con el trineo a la espalda. La Reina de las Nieves dio otro beso a Kristoff, y Anna, la abuela y todos los demás se borraron de su memoria.

— No te volveré a besar —dijo ella—, pues de lo contrario te mataría.

Kristoff la miró; era muy hermosa; no habría podido imaginar un rostro más inteligente y atractivo. Ya no le parecía de hielo, como antes, cuando le había estado haciendo señas a través de la ventana. A los ojos del niño era perfecta, y no le inspiraba temor alguno. Le contó que sabía hacer cálculo mental, hasta con quebrados; que sabía cuántas millas cuadradas y cuántos habitantes tenía el país. Ella lo escuchaba sonriendo, y Kristoff empezó a pensar que tal vez no sabía aún bastante. Y levantó los ojos al firmamento, y ella emprendió el vuelo con él, hacia la negra nube, entre el estrépito de la tempestad; el niño se acordó de una vieja canción. Pasaron volando por encima de ciudades y lagos, de mares y países; debajo de ellos aullaban el gélido viento y los lobos, y centelleaba la nieve; y encima volaban las negras y ruidosas cornejas; pero en lo más alto del cielo brillaba, grande y blanca, la luna, y Kristoff la estuvo contemplando durante toda la larga noche. Al amanecer se quedó dormido a los pies de la Reina de las Nieves.


	3. TERCER EPISODIO

_Así que no me sigas,_  
_no me alcances,_  
_no confíes en mí,_  
_no lo hagas,_  
_a no ser que tengas un alma oscura,_  
_a no ser que quieras quedarte sola._

**"Cold" de Chris Tara/Kirtash (Laura Gallego) de la trilogía "Memorias de Idhún"**

* * *

TERCER EPISODIO  
El jardín de la hechicera

* * *

Pero, ¿qué hacía Anna, al ver que Kristoff no regresaba? ¿Dónde estaría el niño? Nadie lo sabía, nadie pudo darle noticias. Los chicos de la calle contaban que lo habían visto atar su trineo a otro muy grande y hermoso que entró en la calle, y salió por la puerta de la ciudad. Todos ignoraban su paradero; corrieron muchas lágrimas, y también Anna lloró copiosa y largamente. Después la gente dijo que había muerto, que se habría ahogado en el río que pasaba por las afueras de la ciudad.

¡Ah, qué días de invierno más largos y tristes! Y llegó la primavera, con su sol confortador.

— Kristoff murió; ya no lo tengo —dijo la pequeña Anna.

— No lo creo —respondió el sol.

— Está muerto y ha desaparecido —dijo la niña a las golondrinas.

— ¡No lo creemos! -replicaron éstas; y al fin la propia Anna llegó a no creerlo tampoco.

— Me pondré los zapatos colorados nuevos —dijo un día—. Los que Kristoff no ha visto aún, y bajaré al río a preguntar por él.

Era aún muy temprano. Dio un beso a su abuelita, que dormía, y, calzándose los zapatos rojos, salió sola de la ciudad, en dirección al río.

— ¿Es cierto que me robaste a mi compañero de juegos? Te daré mis zapatos nuevos si me lo devuelves.

Y le pareció como si las ondas le hiciesen unas señas raras. Se quitó los zapatos rojos, que le gustaban con delirio, y los arrojó al río; pero cayeron junto a la orilla, y las leves ondas los devolvieron a tierra. Se habría dicho que el río no aceptaba la prenda que ella más quería, porque Kristoff no estaba en él. Pero Anna, pensando que no había echado los zapatos lo bastante lejos, se subió a un bote que flotaba entre los juncos y, avanzando hasta su extremo, arrojó nuevamente los zapatos al agua. Pero resultó que el bote no estaba amarrado y, con el movimiento producido por la niña, se alejó de la orilla. Al darse cuenta la niña, quiso saltar a tierra, pero antes que pudiera llegar a popa, la embarcación se había separado ya cosa de una vara de la ribera y seguía alejándose a velocidad creciente.

Anna, en extremo asustada, rompió a llorar, pero nadie la oyó aparte de los gorriones, los cuales, que no pudiendo llevarla a tierra, se echaron a volar a lo largo de la orilla, piando como para consolarla: "¡Estamos aquí, estamos aquí!". El bote avanzaba, arrastrado por la corriente, y Anna permanecía descalza y silenciosa; los zapatitos rojos flotaban en pos de la barca, sin poder alcanzarla, pues ésta navegaba a mayor velocidad.

Las dos orillas eran muy hermosas, con lindas flores, viejos árboles y laderas en las que pacían ovejas y vacas; pero no se veía ni un ser humano.

"Acaso el río me conduzca hasta Kristoff" —pensó Anna, y aquella idea le devolvió la alegría. Se puso en pie y estuvo muchas horas contemplando la hermosa ribera verde, hasta que llegó frente a un gran jardín plantado de cerezos, en el que se alzaba una casita con extrañas ventanas de color rojo y azul. Por lo demás, tenía el tejado de paja, y fuera había dos soldados de madera, con el fusil al hombro.

Anna los llamó, creyendo que eran de verdad; pero como es natural, no respondieron; se acercó mucho a ellos, pues el río impelía el bote hacia la orilla.

La niña volvió a llamar más fuerte, y entonces salió de la casa una mujer muy vieja, muy vieja, que se apoyaba en una muletilla; llevaba, para protegerse del sol, un gran sombrero pintado de bellísimas flores.

— ¡Pobre pequeña! —dijo la vieja—. ¿Cómo viniste a parar a este río caudaloso y rápido que te ha arrastrado tan lejos?

Y, entrando en el agua, la mujer sujetó el bote con su muletilla, tiró de él hacia tierra y ayudó a Anna a desembarcar.

Se alegró la niña de volver a pisar tierra firme, aunque la vieja no dejaba de inspirarle cierto temor.

— Ven y cuéntame quién eres y cómo has venido a parar aquí —dijo la mujer.

Anna se lo explicó todo, mientras la mujer no cesaba de menear la cabeza diciendo: "¡Hm, hm!". Y cuando la niña hubo terminado y preguntado a la vieja si por casualidad había visto a Kristoff, respondió ésta que no había pasado por allí, pero que seguramente vendría. No debía afligirse y sí, en cambio, probar las cerezas, y contemplar sus flores, que eran más hermosas que todos los libros de estampas, y además cada una sabía un cuento. Tomó a Anna de la mano y entró con ella en la casa, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Las ventanas eran muy altas, y los cristales, de colores: rojo, azul y amarillo, por lo que la luz del día resultaba muy extraña. Sobre la mesa había un plato de exquisitas cerezas, y Anna comió todas las que le vinieron en gana, con permiso de la dueña. Mientras comía, la vieja la peinaba con un peine de oro, y el pelo se le iba ensortijando y formando un precioso marco dorado para su carita cariñosa, redonda y rosada.

— ¡Siempre he suspirado por tener una niña bonita como tú! —dijo la vieja—. ¡Ya verás qué bien lo pasamos las dos juntas!

Y mientras seguía peinando el cabello de Anna, ésta iba olvidándose de su amiguito Kristoff, pues la vieja poseía el arte de hechicería, aunque no fuera una bruja perversa. Practicaba su don sólo para satisfacer algún antojo, y le habría gustado quedarse con Anna. Por eso salió a la rosaleda y, extendiendo la muletilla hacia todos los rosales, magníficamente floridos, hizo que todos desaparecieran bajo la negra tierra, sin dejar señal ni rastro. Temía la mujer que Anna, al ver las rosas, se acordase de las suyas y de Kristoff y escapase.

Entonces condujo a la niña al jardín. ¡Dios santo! ¡Qué fragancia y esplendor! Crecían allí todas las flores imaginables; las propias de todas las estaciones aparecían abiertas y magníficas; ningún libro de estampas podía comparársele. Anna se puso a saltar de alegría y estuvo jugando hasta que el sol se ocultó tras los altos cerezos. Entonces fue conducida a una bonita cama, con almohada de seda roja llena de pétalos de violetas, y se durmió y soñó cosas como sólo las sueña una reina el día de su boda.

Al día siguiente volvió a jugar al sol con las flores, y de este modo transcurrieron muchos días. Anna conocía todas las flores, y a pesar de las muchas que había, le parecía que faltaba una, sin poder precisar cuál. En una ocasión en que estaba sentada contemplando el sombrero de la vieja, que tenía pintadas tantas flores, vio también la más bella de todas: la rosa. La vieja se había olvidado de borrarla del sombrero cuando hizo desaparecer las restantes bajo tierra. Pero, ya se sabe, uno no puede estar en todo.

— Ahora que caigo en ello —exclamó Anna—, ¿no hay rosas aquí?

Y se puso a recorrer los arriates, busca que busca, pero no había ninguna. Entonces se sentó en el suelo y rompió a llorar; sus lágrimas ardientes caían sobre un lugar donde se había hundido uno de los rosales, y cuando humedecieron el suelo, brotó de pronto el rosal, tan florido como en el momento de desaparecer, y Anna lo abrazó, y besó sus rosas, y le volvieron a la memoria las preciosas de su casa y, con ellas, Kristoff.

— ¡Ay, cómo me he entretenido! -exclamó la niña-. Yo iba en busca de Kristoff. ¿No saben dónde está? —preguntó a las rosas—. ¿Creen que está vivo o que está muerto?

— Muerto no está —respondieron las rosas—. Nosotras hemos estado debajo de la tierra, donde moran todos los muertos, pero Kristoff no estaba.

— Gracias —dijo Anna y, dirigiéndose a las otras flores, miró sus cálices y les preguntó—: ¿Saben por ventura dónde está Kristoff?

Pero todas las flores tomaban el sol, ensimismadas en sus propias historias. Anna oyó muchísimas, pero ninguna decía nada de Kristoff.

¿Qué decía, pues, la azucena de fuego?

— Oye el tambor: "¡Bum, bum!". Son sólo dos notas, siempre "¡bum! ¡bum!". Escucha el plañido de las mujeres. Escucha la llamada de los sacerdotes. Envuelta en su largo manto rojo, la mujer está sobre la pira; las llamas la rodean, así como a su esposo muerto. Pero la mujer hindú piensa en el hombre vivo que está entre la multitud: en él, cuyos ojos son más ardientes que las llamas; en él, el ardor de cuyos ojos agita su corazón más que el fuego, que pronto reducirá su cuerpo a cenizas. ¿Puede la llama del corazón perecer en la llama de la hoguera?

— No comprendo una palabra de lo que dices —exclamó Anna.

— Pues éste es mi cuento —replicó la azucena.

¿Qué dijo la campanilla?

— Más arriba del sendero de montaña se alza un antiguo castillo. La espesa siempreviva crece en torno de los vetustos muros rojos, hoja contra hoja, rodeando la terraza. Allí mora una hermosa doncella que, inclinándose sobre la balaustrada, mira constantemente al camino. No hay en el rosal una rosa más fresca que ella; ninguna flor de manzano arrancada por el viento flota más ligera que ella; el crujido de su ropaje de seda dice: "¿No viene aún?"

— ¿Te refieres a Kristoff? —preguntó Anna.

— Yo hablo tan sólo de mi leyenda, de mi sueño —respondió la campanilla.

¿Qué dice el rompenieves?

— Entre unos árboles hay una larga tabla, colgada de unas cuerdas; es un columpio. Dos lindas chiquillas —sus vestidos son azules y blancos como la nieve, y en sus sombreros flotan largas cintas de seda verde— se balancean sentadas en él. Su hermano, que es mayor, está también en el columpio, de pie, rodeando la cuerda con un brazo para sostenerse, pues tiene en una mano una escudilla, y en la otra, una paja, y está soplando pompas de jabón. El columpio no para, y las pompas vuelan, con bellas irisaciones; la última está aún adherida al canutillo y se tuerce al impulso del viento, pues el columpio sigue oscilando. Un perrito negro, ligero como las pompas de jabón, se levanta sobre las patas traseras; también él quería subir al columpio. Pasa volando el columpio, y el perro cae, ladrando furioso, y las pompas estallan. Un columpio, una esferita de espuma que revienta; ¡ésta es mi canción!

— Acaso sea bonito eso que cuentas, pero lo dices de modo tan triste, y además no hablas de Kristoff.

¿Qué decían los jacintos?

— Éranse tres bellas hermanas, exquisitas y transparentes. El vestido de una era rojo; el de la segunda, azul, y el de la tercera, blanco. Cogidas de la mano bailaban al borde del lago tranquilo, a la suave luz de la luna. No eran elfos, sino seres humanos. El aire estaba impregnado de dulce fragancia, y las doncellas desaparecieron en el bosque. La fragancia se hizo más intensa; tres féretros, que contenían a las hermosas muchachas, salieron de la espesura de la selva, flotando por encima del lago, rodeados de luciérnagas, que los acompañaban volando e iluminándolos con sus lucecitas tenues. ¿Duermen acaso las doncellas danzarinas, o están muertas? El perfume de las flores dice que han muerto; la campana vespertina llama al oficio de difuntos.

— ¡Qué tristeza me causas! —dijo Anna—. ¡Tu perfume es tan intenso! No puedo dejar de pensar en las doncellas muertas. ¡Ay!, ¿estará muerto Kristoff? Las rosas estuvieron debajo de la tierra y dijeron que no.

— ¡Cling, clang! —sonaban los cálices de los jacintos—. No doblamos por Kristoff, no lo conocemos. Cantamos nuestra propia pena, la única que conocemos.

Y Anna pasó al botón de oro, que asomaba por entre las verdes y brillantes hojas.

— ¡Cómo brillas, solecito! —le dijo—. ¿Sabes dónde podría encontrar a mi companero de juegos?

El botón de oro despedía un hermosísimo brillo y miraba a Anna. ¿Qué canción sabría cantar? Tampoco se refería a Kristoff. No sabía qué decir.

— El primer día de primavera, el sol del buen Dios lucía en una pequeña alquería, prodigando su benéficioso calor; sus rayos se deslizaban por las blancas paredes de la casa vecina, junto a las cuales crecían las primeras flores amarillas, semejantes a ascuas de oro al contacto de los cálidos rayos. La anciana abuela estaba fuera, sentada en su silla; la nieta, una linda muchacha que servía en la ciudad, acababa de llegar para una breve visita y besó a su abuela. Había oro, oro puro del corazón en su beso. Oro en la boca, oro en el alma, oro en aquella hora matinal. Ahí tienes mi cuento —concluyó el botón de oro.

— ¡Mi pobre, mi anciana abuelita! —suspiró Anna—. Sin duda me echa de menos y está triste pensando en mí, como yo lo estaba pensando en Kristoff. Pero volveré pronto a casa y lo llevaré conmigo. De nada sirve que pregunte a las flores, las cuales saben sólo de sus propias penas. No me dirán nada.

Y se arregazó el vestidito para poder andar más rápidamente; pero el lirio de Pascua le golpeó en la pierna al saltar por encima de él. Se detuvo la niña y, considerando la alta flor amarilla, le preguntó:

— ¿Acaso tú sabes algo? —y se agachó sobre la flor. ¿Qué le dijo ésta?

— Me veo a mí misma, me veo a mí misma. ¡Oh, cómo huelo! Arriba, en la pequeña buhardilla, está, medio desnuda, una pequeña bailarina, que ora se sostiene sobre una pierna, ora sobre las dos, recorre con sus pies todo el mundo, pero es sólo una ilusión. Vierte agua de la tetera sobre un pedazo de tela que sostiene: es su corpiño, ¡la limpieza es una gran cosa! El blanco vestido cuelga de un gancho; fue también lavado en la tetera y secado en el tejado. Se lo pone, se pone alrededor del cuello el chal azafranado, y así resalta más el blanco del vestido. ¡Arriba la pierna! ¡Mira qué alardes hace sobre un tallo! ¡Me veo a mí misma, me veo a mí misma! ¡Oh esto es magnífico!

— ¡Y qué me importa eso a mí! —dijo Anna— ¿A qué viene esa historia?

Y echó a correr hacia el extremo del jardín.

La puerta estaba cerrada, pero ella forcejeó con el herrumbroso cerrojo hasta descorrerlo; se abrió por fin, y la niña se lanzó al vasto mundo con los pies descalzos. Por tres veces se volvió a mirar, pero nadie la perseguía. Al fin, fatigadísima, se sentó sobre una gran piedra, y al dirigir la mirada a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que el verano había pasado y de que estaba ya muy avanzado el otoño, cosa que no había podido observar en el hermoso jardín, donde siempre brillaba el sol, y las flores crecían en todas las estaciones.

— ¡Dios mío, cómo me he retrasado! —dijo Anna—. ¡Estamos ya en otoño; tengo que darme prisa!

Y se puso en pie para reemprender su camino.

Pobres piececitos suyos, ¡qué heridos y cansados! A su alrededor todo parecía frío y desierto; las largas hojas de los sauces estaban amarillas, y el rocío se desprendía en grandes gotas. Caían las hojas unas tras otras; sólo el endrino tenía aún fruto, pero era áspero y contraía la boca. ¡Ay, qué gris y difícil parecía todo en el vasto mundo!.


End file.
